The TARDIS
The TARDIS is a Space-Time Exploration Vehicle which was grown on the Planet Gallifrey. It is unknown how it ended up on Berk, or who its original pilot was. But eventually, Toothless became the pilot of the TARDIS. The TARDIS, as with all TARDISes, is sentient and conscious. This is demonstrated by the TARDIS being able to fly itself, and even save or expel unwanted organisms from its interior. History The TARDIS took 1000 years to grow on Gallifrey, as all TARDIS' do. As stated before, it is unknown who the original pilot the TARDIS is, but eventually, ownership and captainship fell to Toothless, who is the current TARDIS pilot. At some point in the TARDIS' past, it landed in London 1963, and the TARDIS got stuck in the shape of a blue Police Box. Abilitys Space and Time travel The TARDIS has the ability to travel anywhere in Space and Time, and even through dimensions if given enough power and time. But traveling universes is risky at best, and suicide at worst. A dimensionally transcendental interior, or "Bigger on the inside" The TARDIS is bigger on the inside than on the outside, and the interior is in a state of temporal grace, which means guns cannot be fired within the TARDIS. But this could just be a lie told by Toothless to keep people from shooting his TARDIS. The bigger on the inside interior is possible via transdimensional engineering, which was a key Time Lord discovery on Gallifrey. Chameleon Circuit The TARDIS has a Chameleon Circuit which allows it to change exterior to blend in with whatever time and place it lands, the Chameleon Circuit in Toothless' TARDIS is broken, leaving the ship in the shape of a Police Box from 1963. The TARDIS Exterior has the ability to update and tweak its design in little ways, but not in major ways such as changing from a Police Box to a Phone Booth. This was used when the TARDIS fixed itself up for its new pilot, Toothless. The Exterior is also extremely durable, able to withstand 3,000-degree heat without scorching. Architectural Reconfiguration System The TARDIS has an architectural reconfiguration system, allowing it to change the interior to fit the needs of the pilot. This was used to make a new TARDIS Control Room for Toothless. Rooms The Console Room / The Control Room The TARDIS Control Room or "Console Room" is the room you first see when you enter the TARDIS. It is generally designed around roundel based lights and hexagon shapes. The current TARDIS Console Room is the Hexagon Control Room. It has 6 walls all make the shape of a hexagon if you looked at it from above. The Console Room also has 6 huge stone pillars, one sitting in each and every corner of the room. In the center of the Control Room, sits the Control Console. The Control Console allows the TARDIS Pilot to fly and steer the TARDIS, and do so much more, such as activating shields or locking the main doors. The walls are covered in gray steel Hexagons, with a blue outline around them and an orange roundel in the center of each Hexagon. The Console Room is not indestructible, but it can easily be repaired by both the TARDIS and Toothless. TARDIS Power Generation Room The TARDIS Engine Room contains a collapsing Star, that is frozen in space-time. This allows the TARDIS to have massive amounts of energy stored without parking somewhere to refuel. Toothless' Bedroom Toothless' Bedroom is a room filled with bookshelves, a fireplace, and a big bed designed for dragons but with comfort in mind. Hiccup's Bedroom Hiccup's Bedroom is a basic room with a table, chair, bed, and a TV. TARDIS Wardrobe All of the clothing in the TARDIS is stored there. TARDIS Kitchen Toothless and Hiccup make and eat breakfast in there. TARDIS Medical Ward The TARDIS Medical Ward is filled with Medical supplies and equipment. TARDIS Storage Deck Stuff is stored in there. TARDIS Bathroom and Shower Toothless sings in the shower. A lot. TARDIS Defenses Key Lock The TARDIS Doors have a key lock that only works with a TARDIS Key, if any other key is tried then the lock will melt the key to bits. If someone tries lockpicking the lock, the lock will jam until a TARDIS Key is entered. If a TARDIS Key is put into the lock the wrong way, then the lock will fuse shut. Permentally locking the TARDIS doors unless either a Sonic Device is used or the TARDIS fixes the lock on its own. Shields The TARDIS is equipped with level 5 shields, able to withstand a Nuclear Bomb without the windows even cracking. The shields do, however, take up a lot of power and thus cannot be used all the time. Exterior Shell The TARDIS' Exterior shell extremely durable, able to withstand falling to the center of a plan, flying through a supernova, or standing next to an exploding nuclear bomb. The TARDIS Exterior shell is, however, not indestructible. It can easily be damaged by regeneration energy or Dalek weaponry, and the elements can cause havoc on the exterior shell.